OmniRealm Warriors
Summary OmniRealm Warriors is a turned based RPG video game series for all ages made by Smashtwig. He has been working on it since at least 2008, whenever 3rd grade was... Originally a conversion from playfighting as a child, the love for video games, anime, and the Mario & Luigi Series, OmniRealm Warriors is intended to be a video game that pursues innovation compared to any other RPG. The main innovation intended is to pursue the answer to the age-old question of "how to make education and learning fun?". As such, most of the dedication to the verse is based on this theme. This includes the mass amounts of strategy required to win, knowledge or implementation, (as seen in many characters' abilities) of real-life concepts and ideas such as science and mathematics, even psychology and important life lessons. In terms of the more latter parts, extraordinary extensive research goes into drawing out the most accurate information possible to apply and designing a person's abilities to provide the maximum amount of knowledge the player can possibly have. Thus, some could say that OmniRealm Warriors can be considered an "educational" game, as it could be used to teach players and children many facts about the world or to expand their creativity and problem-solving skills. Other than that, it's also a way to share his own personal story in his life, and everything he has learned up to that point, a representation of who he is now... with beating up evil people included. Over the course of OmniRealm Warriors history, many ideas have changed about how the game would go from a simple RPG to a platformer. As a designed game, the design philosophy and general design started due to a previous project that was made for fun. A platformer game with RPG elements with 2D Sidescroller gameplay. As such, the game design for this project improved dramatically. Upon joining FC/OC, OmniRealm Warriors story, lore, characters, world, rules, and design improved and was the very first time other people were aware of the project. Joining Cataclysm improved on these things even further. Overall, this was a step for improvement and growth for the project in general, and shall only improve even further until the next stage of devlopment. Unlike other verses, OmniRealm Warriors is far more simple to understand, without many ridiculously complex mechanics of rules as to how things work. While there is plenty of terminology and depth to the world, none of it goes beyond something one must be ridiculously educated to understand. The characters do not have many complex ideals that need to be analuzed to understand. Their personalities and interests simply stem from simpler, more "uninteresting" bases. Such as Travis's love for HEMA despite living in a new age society, or his strive to become a hero like his friend Ethan, which all stem from "Timid, Nerd, Poor, and Loser". This is for two reasons, or possibly one. These are video games, and the main attraction is the gameplay, not many resources can be used on the characters themselves. They also need to be simple and easy for the player to understand, and such player can be of varying ages, such as a small child. Secondly, this is also an educational game, meaning that keeping things simple is much more important to not cause any confusion. Lastly, it's important to note that this isn't a game dedicated to education or to make other people happy to enjoy it. It is an opportunity for me, the creator to share my story, my life during that time period. In otherwords, my way to teach the things I've learned over the course of my life, and my legacy that I believe can be used as an important lesson for all who play this game, my life, fantasized. As a game, this project had really only truly started from a simple idea to a passion during around the year 2015, when it's creator was motivated and pushed by a certain someone to maybe become a game creator. This project is all possible to that person, and on a personal level, I thank this person from the bottom of my heart, and OmniRealm Warriors is dedicated to this person (though everyone else I've met throughout my school career before college is included too, I'm not gonna leave them out either). You have changed my life forever. Thank you for everything. OmniRealm Warriors (General) Main Series RPG Games. They tell the tale of the most important events of the verse, most audiences only really need to play these to understand the story, while the side stories are not required at all. AlterRealm Chronicles (General) These are "Practice Games", to improve my game making skills. The stories in these side stories can vary, from Alternate Universes to Epilogues or even tales within the verse that aren't important to the actual story. It's called AlterRealm Chronicles due to them be alternative takes or points of view in the main series entries, to give the audience more perspective of the world Story, Plot, and Timeline The plot of the series in Chronological Order, each with their own game to represent their stories. These summaries are meant to be spoiler-free, but give enough content to understand what is happening. However, if one wants to be completely safe, it is advised to not read these entries at all. Appearence As a game, what the game looks like and how it sounds is very important to make sure the player feels immersed and interested in the game. OmniRealm Warriors isn't exactly super innovative in this area, but hopefully gives it own unique style compared to others, reflecting how times were like the timeframe of the early 21st Century. Gameplay and Mechanics OmniRealm Warriors is an innovative spin on the standard turn-based RPG format, focused around the theme of "education", "choices", and "strategizing". While one doesn't need to be perfect when planning out their next move or decision, it is hoped that OmniRealm Warriors would be able to change the player's thinking to make more effective decisions that would help them more often in their everyday lives. Problem-solving skills, learning, memorization, cognitive skills, somewhat of hand-eye coordination, innovation, creativity are all things that the game is hoping to improve in a player. When playing this game, the player isn't "wasting their time" instead of overstudying in a fun way. The main goal of this is to make learning fun in general. These mechanics are still a work in progress, and a very subject to change. Overworld / Out of Battle Similar to most RPGs, the overworld and gameplay outside of combat are nothing out of the ordinary. It's a top-down slice of life type of RPG until one enters, say, a fortress, in which things can become a sidescroller at times, though the overworld can become sidescroller as well. However, there is more to it than your standard RPG... Battle System Game Philosophy / Perspective As stated before, OmniRealm Warriors is a game about learning, problem-solving, and logical brain exercises done in a fun way, streamlining things to be as simple as possible. AlterRealm Chronicles Mechanics AlterRealm Chronicles are "practice games" for the real deal OmniRealm Warriors series. They are meant for experimentation with certain smaller mechanics that make up and eventually compile into the real thing. Terminology, Cosmology, People, Places, and More The majority of OmniRealm Warriors takes place and is based on the rules of the real world, Earth, in the States. Many look-alikes of familiar stores, placing and others exist here. The setting takes place during the early 21 century, from approximately between the years of 2000 to 2020. The rules and concepts of this world are as similar to the real world as much as possible to fit the concept of the game's design philospohpy. However, there are many concepts and ideas unique to OmniRealm Warriors, such as their own world and settings that take place beyond the reaches of the planet. The concept of "Energy" is still based off real world energy, matter, and other scientific facts, complying to the rules of the real world. Entirely completely new ideas that don't have any restrictions, only limited by the creator's imagination also exist to bring originality to the world. Other settings exist in other games such as Neo Hex City, being the main setting for OmniRealm Warriors 2. Other Tidbits of Deity Lore (or Lore in General) *'The Last OmniRealm War' *'Agnes Luminosa and Caduto Cuore' *'Armies of the Deities' *'Deity Culture' *'Fundemental Energy Techniques and their Origins' *'Azurite and Crimsite' *'Neo Hex Technology' Critques, Supporters/Opponents Supporters: * 66Gaming: I'm interested that this is a game verse and that the character's abilities have to relate to the gameplay itself * Ligerheart Opponents: * Smashtwig, Magno, this kid: As you can see, I don't quite have the same creativity as all of the other people on this site do! Neutral: Critques |-|GardenBlossom= GardenBlossom: *'Quote': Actually good. Gives an idea for what is in store within the series. *'Concept': Very ambitious. However, tackling all of many many concepts of science, mathematics, history, ideology and more is very grueling and if all at once, taxing. **Recommended to take each concept one by one to make this less grueling. *'Story': Does a good job at describing the general plot and what is happening. The first one in particular projects an aura of mystery and allows one to get an idea or be excited for what's to come. The second one does not exactly need dialogue to express the situation. Give more detail for each country of the OmniRealm to add a bit more uniqueness. *'Gameplay' **'Battle System': Novel idea, believe it would fit into a more of a top-down tabletop better than a 1 Dimensional Line to use more map space, though it's only an opinion. Interested more in this than the story. Feels like there is a super type of gameplay to match the sort of RPG OmniRealm Warriors is going for if diversity is of priority. Possibly expand the Mega Man Battle Network to gain more space to work with. Drawing designs can help figure out what works best. TBC |-|Insert Name here= Insert Name Here: (Your critique or criticism here!) Power of the Verse Calculations Joey Contra's Desperate Demonic Demolisher = 7.78969925600367 Teratons, Country level Essenor's Threatening to destroy Neo Yark City = 62.4760857087819 Megatons, City level+ Essenor's Return in a Bossrush Deity using her electromagnetic powers to cut the moon in half ~ 170 Yottatons, Large Planet level Neo Hex City Threatened ~'2.13 Teratons, Small Country Level+, Class P' Ragna's Daughter in training, Alondite creates a tourist spot: Thread:79268#225, 162.9 Petatons (Multi-Continent Level) Vesmiru Causes magnitude 35 earthquakes, with the power of this calculator, that's about 19.99526 TeraFoe Various Feats by ThePerpetual *'1.5, 3 Kilotons, Small Town Level' *'171 Teratons, Large Country Level' *'52 ExaFoe (Multi Solar System Level), 6.5 YottaFoe (Galaxy Level), 52 YottaFoe (Multi-Galaxy Level), 16.475 TenaFoe (Multi-Galaxy Level), Galatic Lifting Strength' *'1.6 Kilotons (Small Town Level), 1.8 Petatons (Country Level)' Character Profiles |-|OmniRealm Warriors= *OmniRealm Warriors **Wayne **Scott **Chris **Josh **David *Stephen/Deathbolt *Cooltech *And more... *Mortals **Joey Contra **Hudson Salma **Student *Deity Apprentices / Mini Bosses **Essenor Apprentice **Scivan ***Scichem ***Scibio ***Scigeo ***Sciphys *Deities / Bosses **Ragna **Quatara **Spacia **Truthcia **Savoir **GameMaster **Spellbound **Zookeeper of the Archbeasts **Scivan **Luminosa **Materia **Cataclysm **Essenor **Lakas **Arrogance **And many MANY more... *Secret Bosses **These bosses are non-canon composite characters, but they are weaker than the major Deities. Therefore, the Playable Characters are technically able to defeat these enemies Cooltech ***Wayne (Deityhood) ***Scott (Deityhood) ***Chris (Deityhood) ***Josh (Deityhood) ***David (Deityhood) ***Cooltech *Enemies **Corruption Beasts **Basics **Space/Time Wizards ***Space/Time Sages **Demons ***Alpha ***Beta ***Delta ***Gamma ***Omega **Magnet Knights **Elemental Wisps **Dark Matter **Dark Energy **Tachynoid **Gravitroid **Starnoid ***Hydroid ***Heliuenoid **Anti-Weapon **Corruption Waterbears **Armored Dragonoids ***Theta ***Eta ***Lambda ***Psi **Armored Demonoids *Weapons ** Cooltech Armor ** Techno Electromagnetic Striker (TES) ** Techno Electromagnetic Cutter (TEC) ** Techno Electromagnetic Striker Mark 67 (TES-67) ** Proto Plasma Pulser ** Fiendcalibur |-|OmniRealm Warriors 2= * XenoRealm Warriors ** Ethan Xavier ** Ariana Xander ** Zack Yamitsu ** Vanessa Ambre ** Travis Mythos ** Aaron Xander ** Wayne (Adult) ** Chris (Adult) ** David (Adult) * Cataclysm Cult ** Omen |-|AlterRealm Chronicles= * Asimov * Sasha Brace * SCOUT-E Flamestriker-12 Creating Characters This section is only really here if people are interested in this world enough to put their own ideas on paper here. Since this is a video game verse following one timeline, outside help is very difficult to get, especially within the limitations of what other people can create for the verse. Because everything created will be incorporated in-game, there can only be so much time to focus on the created characters for too long, and abilities are also quite limited to things that can be learned from, such as the theme of the game in general. However, this doesn't mean that they cannot create anything at all: * Boss Enemies: It is recommended to contact the creator of this verse before creating a boss enemy for OmniRealm Warriors. Boss enemies have a variety of criteria to follow to be properly implemented into this game: ** Theme: If the boss in question is an Energy User, they typically have a theme that is based around something that could be learned and applied to battle, or have a gimmick that has to be worked around through logic. You don't have to completely stick to the theme, and can branch out if needed, such as technological enhancements. Of course, if a Boss is a Magic User, anything really goes since there is no theme. Examples: *** Basic Mathematics: The boss, or possibly the battlefield they are fought in, relies on the basic knowledge of mathematics, such as addition and subtraction. "Multiplication" can be used for Duplication. Player interaction is hard to design for this example in particular, but it would somehow consist of utilizing this math to fight an enemy. *** Soil / Minerals: The boss focuses on knowledge of soil and minerals to understand their properties. The boss's theme can rely on specific minerals to attack, defend, or interact with the environment using their different properties, such as say, salt, to create electrically conductive water, if a water body is nearby. The player can use the knowledge that is related to minerals such as Moh's Hardness Scale to understand what the boss is currently vulnerable to. *** Abilities: Each boss typically has 10 Special Moves, similar to the protagonists, per "Phase" relating to the theme they are given. ** Backstory / Plot Role: Boss enemies CAN have backstories or plot relevance but be sure to keep it confined to the specific arc they are in, or if it's a backstory, make sure it isn't super-complex with many layers. Be sure to give an explanation as to how they were Corrupted and whether their personality allows them to have high amounts of willpower to resist or not. If the character is a Deity, they would most likely have high will power, if not, it can be either-or. Due to Corruption's current state as a "McDuffin", this shouldn't be too hard. ** Timeline: On a basic level, when will this boss appear in the story? The abilities of the protagonists should be kept in mind when decided so. Don't worry about this step, the verse creator will figure it out. * Mini-Bosses: Recommended to contact Smashtwig. Minibosses follow the same guidelines as normal bosses, with exceptions: ** Theme and Abilities: Minibosses often have a relationship to another boss. If the boss is based on Time Manipulation, so would the minibosses, however, they are limited to less Special Moves and most likely, inferior ones to the real deal. In other words, pick a theme, but make sure that it's a theme with a broader scope in it. Examples: ***'Ferromagnetism': The miniboss is related to a boss that manipulates Electromagnetism, a Fundamental Force, however, it's capabilities are only limited to Ferromagnetism, instead of a broader skillset. ***'Law of Effect': The miniboss focuses on this one specific law in psychology, and one can predict it's movements through this. However, the boss would within the same dungeon would be focused on psychology. ** Backstory / Plot Relevance: Please refrain from much exposition in the plot, especially without permission. It is okay to give concise backstory, such as a "robot with ___ purpose but was Corrupted, now it's a ___ machine". But it is recommended to not go completely in depth. * Enemies: These follow the same guidelines as minibosses, only really possessing one or two different gimmicks that are somewhat related to the Boss. It's best to think of these as your standard Mario & Luigi enemies (specifically from Bowser's Inside Story). Examples: ** Time Savage: These hind-legged, claw-wielding, werewolf-like creatures can stop time infinitely, absolutely nothing but themselves moving until they deactivate it. Their claws are hyper-sharp and tough to tear through many things that aren't Energized. They are intelligent enough to go overkill to make sure their target is defeated, as they have no way to tell inside a time stop. ** Fission Raven: Highly mobile and intelligent birds that are incredibly difficult to lock down. Their one singular ability is known as the Fission Ray, a large beam or sphere of nuclear energy or other means of causing Nuclear Fission on a devastating scale. The beam constantly bends and curves at impossible angles to home in on a target and instantly kill it via disintegration with that method. These birds are intelligent enough to stay away at a far distance so that they cannot be led into killing themselves with their own beams and can defend themselves from other attacks by firing a beam at them. Trivia The creator actually prefers the powers and strengths of OmniRealm Warriors 2 than the first one due to their weaker nature. OmniRealm Warriors 2's plot is inspired off of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Adult Wayne is practically Jotaro Kujo and Ethan is Josuke Higashikata Category:Games Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Verses